nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Rangers Team-Up News
Hi, This is the "Power Rangers Team-Up News for Power Rangers(2011-????) & Power Rangers Morphenomenon(1993-2009). Here are the Team-Up for each series that tell us all it happen or not. 1993-2009 MMPR S1 This Series Never Had a Team-Up. MMPR S2 This Series Never Had a Team-Up. MMPR S3 "A Friend in Need" Alpha 5 is moping around the Command Center. When Zordon asks him why, he answered that he is worried about his home planet, Edenoi, which has lost contact with other planets. Zordon tells him to continue monitoring the situation. When the Rangers (minus Kimberly, who is sick in bed) realize what is troubling Alpha, they volunteer to travel to Edenoi to help. Zordon tells them not to get involved, but only to scout. However, upon arrival, they have to face the Masked Rider, the hero of that planet, who mistakes them for spies, as Count Dregon, the Masked Rider's sworn enemy, attacks the planet's surface. When Masked Rider realizes his mistake, he reveals his identity as Dex, the prince of Edenoi. Together, Masked Rider and the Power Rangers fight off Count Dregon. Meanwhile, Zedd attacks Earth, and Kimberly is forced to face it alone, still sick. However, she manages to get the monster sick, holding him off for a while. Zordon is forced to tell the Rangers to cut their mission short, and return to Earth to take out the monster. When the Rangers leave for home, Dregon follows them, intent on gaining his revenge. King Lexion, Dex's grandfather and Alpha's creator, instructs Dex to head to Earth to defend it against Count Dregon. The events in this team up become non-canon in the Masked Rider continuity, as the creators felt that the Power Rangers' popularity was declining, and therefore it was better to establish an independent origin story. This Series Never Had a Team-Up. (Note: The Alien Rangers Helping the kids Rangers are not a team-up, Billy returns to his normal age. It a replacement team until the Mighty Morphin Rangers are return to teenager form) But the team up was only in the Japan Version.... Zeo "Rangers of Two Worlds" Billy's regenerator has a disturbing side effect and turns him into an old man. Rita tries to change Katherine into a monster, but gets her purse instead. Billy becomes trapped in the Zeo Megazord while still aging as Mondo and Rita's monsters take control! To even up the score, the Alien Rangers travel to Earth and help defeat the monsters. Turbo This Series Never Had a Team-Up. This series don't have a Team-up because it was the same team from Power Rangers Zeo as of Tommy, Adam, Justin, Tanya, & Kat to became Turbo Rangers from "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie".... (Note: In the movie, Kat is the only rangers that morph to the Pink Zeo Ranger when falling into the water) But the team up was only in the Japan Version.... In Space This series have 3 team-up. "Shell Shocked" Astronema uses her powers to make the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles evil, and has them con the Rangers into letting them on the Megaship, so they can take it over for her. "The Delta Discovery" The Rangers investigate a planet on their search for Zordon, and find the Phantom Ranger, wounded from an attack by Divatox. He gives Andros a disk which gives him control of the Delta Megaship. The Delta Megaship proves useful in the defeat of the Crocovile monster, when it invades Earth. "True Blue to the Rescue" The Rangers are captured by Astronema while saving Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Storm Blaster escapes and brings back Blue Turbo Ranger Justin, who saves the Rangers. "Always a Chance" During battle, Carlos accidentally injures Cassie, giving him serious doubts about whether he is fit to be a Power Ranger. By undergoing training with former Ranger Adam, he regains his confidence. When a monster attacks a powerless Carlos, Adam must once again morph into the Black Ranger to save him. "Countdown to Destructon" Scenes of battles are shown from various planets, and the forces of Evil are clearly winning: On Gratha, Divatox and her army beat the Alien Rangers of Aquitar into submission. On a planet in the Vica Galaxy, the lone Gold Zeo Ranger is overwhelmed by Rita and Zedd's forces. On the Phantom Ranger's Homeworld, the Machine Empire and General Havoc dominate the Phantom Ranger and the Blue Senturion. Lost Galaxy This series have a two part team-up. "To the Tenth Power" When Deviot brings the Psycho Rangers back, the Space Rangers come to Terra Venture to help our heroes defeat these maniacal menaces. "The Power of Pink" When Cassie and Kendrix battle Psycho Pink, she uses the Savage Sword to destroy Cassie's morpher, causing a pink energy storm. Kendrix walks through the storm, and destroys the Savage Sword at the center, but loses her life in the process. Lightspeed "Trakeena's Revenge" Trakeena returns to destroy Earth as vengeance for her defeat at the hands of the Lost Galaxy Rangers, but first, she must absorb enough human life force for power. The Lost Galaxy Rangers travel to Earth to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to stop her. Olympius and his demons also enter the fray, sabotaging Trakeena's power drain and mutating her into a giant, maddened creature. The two Ranger teams destroy Trakeena with a Lights of Orion powered Omega Megazord. Trakeena returns to destroy Earth as vengeance for her defeat at the hands of the Lost Galaxy Rangers, but first, she must absorb enough human life force for power. The Lost Galaxy Rangers travel to Earth to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to stop her. Olympius and his demons also enter the fray, sabotaging Trakeena's power drain and mutating her into a giant, maddened creature. The two Ranger teams destroy Trakeena with a Lights of Orion powered Omega Megazord. Time Force "Time for Lightspeed" Time Force encounters Vypra, she's trying to summon super demon. Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) shows up and tells them about Vypra, and offers to help them. Vypra asks Ransik for help. As Vypra prepares to summon the super demon, the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers arrive. Timeforce and Lightspeed battle Ransik, Vypra, and the super demon. Wild Force There 2 team-Up for this series. "Reinforcements from the Future," Wes and Eric track down three Mutorgs from the future to Turtle Cove, where they team up with Wild Force to battle them. The Rangers are greatly overpowered, and only with the intervention of Jen are they able to escape. The other Time Force Rangers arrive from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. They track down the Mutorgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. "Forever Red" Cole and the other 9 Red Rangers from previous series unite to destroyed the remaining Machine Empire. Ninja Storm This Series Never Had a Team-Up with Wild Force Rangers. This is easy because Princess Shayla & the Animarium is high up in the sky & there no more org to fight since Master Org is completly gone... But the team up was only in the Japan Version.... Dino Thunder "Fighting Spirit" The White Ranger clone presents his new White Terrorsaurus, which uses the crystal as a power source. Hayley and the other Rangers bring Tommy to the hospital for medical treatment. A breaking news reports shows that the White Terrorsaurus is attacking Reefside. The Rangers run off to stop it. Meanwhile inside Tommy's head, he finds himself in a strange place. He is surprised to be welcomed by Zeo Ranger V. Zeo Ranger V challenges Tommy to a fight for his life. Meanwhile, Trent shows up to help against the White Terrorsaurus. After defeating Zeo Ranger V, Tommy finds himself facing off against the White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. The White Terrorsaurus strips the Rangers of their powers. Tommy uses some new moves to defeat the White Ranger. But then he must face his greatest challenge, the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. The other Rangers gain the courage through Tommy to take on White Terrorsaurus without their powers. After defeating his past selves, the three Rangers come together and congratulate Tommy for his courage and returns to him his Dino Gem. The other Rangers are glad to see Tommy alive and well. The legendary Dr. Tommy Oliver is back in action. "Thunder Storm" Lothor manages to climb his way out of the Abyss Of Evil and, with his own corrupt Power Discs, brainwashes the Wind Ranger trio into servitude. After the Wind Rangers lay waste to their Ninja Academy, Cam alerts Hunter and Blake to the situation at hand while the Dino Rangers face off against the Wind Rangers in the ultimate Ranger showdown. As Cam, Hunter and Blake venture into the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their lost powers, the evil Wind Rangers challenge the Dino Rangers to a rematch. Just as both teams are about to morph, Cam and the Thunder Rangers appear and snap the Wind Rangers out of their trance. Meanwhile, Lothor and Mesogog unite to take over Earth once and for all, only to turn against each other once all eleven Rangers foil their plan. SPD There are two Team-Up on this series from Dino Thunder. Team-Up#1: "History" Broodwing uses the Red, Blue and Yellow Dino Gems to transport Conner, Ethan and Kira to 2025 as part of his plan to defeat the Rangers and destroy the planet. The three confused Dino Rangers escape with their Gems and are soon cornered by Krybots, only to be saved by the B-Squad and taken back to the Delta Base. Although Doggie insists they remain at the base to avoid disrupting the timeline, the Dino Rangers decide to do what they feel is right. Upon receiving re-energized Dino Morphers from Kat, the Dino Rangers team up with the B-Squad in order to drive back a robotic army and the Dragoul creature. Team-Up#2: "Wormhole" Gruumm decides to take drastic measures to stop the Rangers once and for all by travelling through a wormhole 21 years into the past, where S.P.D. doesn't exist. Upon realizing what Gruumm has done, the B-Squad pursues him to the year 2004 and meet up with the Dino Rangers once again. Meanwhile, Gruumm forces Zeltrax to join his army and ultimately faces the combined might of twelve Power Rangers who are determined to save the past, present and future. Mystic Force This Series Never Had a Team-Up with SPD Rangers. Okay, This is easy to know beacuse SPD is dated few years in the future. No monster came from SPD unless steal idea from Time Force but Time Force is a few more years from SPD. But the team up was only in the Japan Version.... Operation Overdrive "Once a Ranger" The son of Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa, Thrax, unites all four Corona Aurora-seeking factions of villains into a new Evil Alliance. When they manage to overwhelm the Overdrive Rangers, their connection to the Morphing Grid is severed, and their powers destroyed! With the gems still needing protecting, Sentinel Knight assembles a team of replacement Rangers, made up of members of previous (or future) teams of Power Rangers. Will they be enough to stop the Evil Alliance? And will the former Overdrive Rangers be able to assist with just their genetically enhanced abilities? No longer having Ranger powers, the former Overdrive Rangers return to their civilian lives. All but Mack, who learns of Thrax's plans to destroy Sentinel Knight, and seeks out the only item capable of doing so, the legendary sword Excelsior. Will he be doing this alone, or can the call of action prove the adage of "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" to his former teammates? Meanwhile, their replacements, the team of Returning Rangers, head to Angel Grove to seek out the only being capable of repairing the Morphing Grid: Alpha 6! Even if they succeed, can two combined teams of Power Rangers stop Thrax for good, and permanently break up the Evil Alliance? Jungle Fury This Series Never Had a Team-Up with Operation Overdrive Rangers. Okay, This is a little hard to guess why they never had a team-up. Here why: No one know who are the Jungle fury Rangers because they kept it under wrap or no monster from PROOD came... RPM This Series Never Had a Team-Up with Jungle Fury Rangers. Why? Because the Jungle Fury Rangers might have been distory by Venjix's forces or never made it to the domed metropolis of Corinth. That would keep us thinking what happen the Jungle Fury Rangers after Venjix's forces took over. But the team up was only in the Japan Version.... 2011-2014 Samurai 100px "Clash of the Red Rangers the Movie" The Samurai Rangers must team up with RPM Ranger Red to fight against Master Xandred's Mooger army and a robotic supervillain. Scott, The Red RPM Ranger went to follow Prof. Cox to anther world where the Samurai Rangers are & team-Up for Battle to stop him from taking the evil water to his world. Megaforce "Mega Mission" On his way to school, falling asleep on his school bus, Troy Burrows has a dream of an armada of Power Rangers/Historic Rangers battling a horde of battleships and gray grunts. "Stranger Ranger" Troy has the dream again, this time, with parts that weren't seen after the charge, and several red rangers were featured fighting the gray grunts just before Troy woke up. "Prince Takes Knight" Troy also reveals his dream to the other rangers Super Megaforce "Spirit of the Tiger" When the Rangers face a monster with a magnetic power to wrench their weapons away from them, Jake and Emma turn to quiet local Zoo Keeper named Casey to learn a special form of martial arts that helps them channel their personal animal spirits. "Legendary Battle" Emperor Mavro and what remains of his fleet fought relentlessly against the Power Rangers, who are weakened and have lost their Zords. In a final burst of heroism, they enter the final battle. Unexpectedly, at this moment every Power Ranger in existence arrives to assist them in battle. Through their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the Emperor and his fleet to once again save the Earth. Links *'Main:' Power Rangers / Power Rangers Morphenomenon *'Episodes List:' Power Rangers Episodes / Past Episodes